


nibun no ichi

by pipecleanerFlowers, seraphecda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gundams, Gunpla AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphecda/pseuds/seraphecda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times do I have to say no,” Yuuto mumbles, putting up the mic on his headset so his online friends wouldn’t hear how pathetic Yuugo sounds. “Robotics isn’t my thing.”</p><p>“But this isn’t robotics!” Yuugo whines. “It’s Gunpla!”</p><p>“What the fuck is Gunpla?”</p><p>Yuugo brightens up considerably. “Come with me and you’ll find out!”</p><p>~</p><p>AKA Yuuto meets Yuugo's rival in Gunpla and immediately falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nibun no ichi

**Author's Note:**

> so I marathoned all of the Gundam Build Fighters in like two days, and then did the TRY series in a week, and was so Gundam that I could barely function.
> 
> then this happened.
> 
> enjoy!

“Please? Pretty please??” Yuugo begs, falling dramatically on his knees as Yuuto ignores him for the too-bright screen of his computer in the dark room.

“How many times do I have to say no,” Yuuto mumbles, putting up the mic on his headset so his online friends wouldn’t hear how pathetic Yuugo sounds. “Robotics isn’t my thing.”

“But this isn’t robotics!” Yuugo whines. “It’s Gunpla!”

“What the fuck is Gunpla?”

Yuugo brightens up considerably. “Come with me and you’ll find out!”

Yuuto tears his eyes away from League, where his team somehow lost the round (and he’d totally carried their asses through the whole thing). “And what’s in it for me?”

“You get to support your loving, caring, amazingly talented brother?”

Yuuto stares at him. “Go ask Yuuya or something if that’s the best you’ve got.”

“Okay okay, fine, I’ll buy you the Popstar Ahri skin?”

Yuuto grins. “That’s more like it.”

~

The stadium is huge, easily fitting thousands of people. Most of the seats are already filled, save for the one Yuuto’s ticket got him into (in the front row, closest to the arena where Yuugo said he’d be battling soon, but Yuuto still doesn’t know how a plastic model can possibly battle on some fancy black table).

[ _this better be worth it_ ] he types out into his phone, sending it to Yuugo who immediately replies with a heart emoji.

Ten minutes later, he regrets not buying the overpriced popcorn just for something to do.

[ _when does this start?_ ]

Yuugo responds in slew of texts.

[ _another hour? ish??]_

[ _idk man go get some food_ ]

[ _make some friends_ ]

[ _god knows u need some._ ]

Guess he has time for popcorn after all. He checks the time on his phone and hopes his guild leader got the message about him missing tonight’s WoW raid (he’ll probably get hell for it, but blood is thicker than binary or something).

He checks his pockets, wallet and keys still in place, phone in hand, ticket in his back pocket, and sets off through the crowd.

~

An hour passes and Yuuto’s downed three slices of over-priced pizza, and two regular cokes. The stadium is packed to the point where Yuuto can barely see any empty seats. _This Gunpla thing must be really popular_ , he thinks as he shoves the empty cup under his seat like the rest of his garbage.

[ _I’m bored_ ] he texts.

[ _u wont be in like 10 minutes. promise._ ]

So he waits for another ten minutes, debating whether he regrets coming (but Popstar Ahri is waiting for him and a couple hours plus a missed raid is so worth it for one of his brother’s whims).

Finally, some random idol girl Yuuto’s never heard of appears on the lifted stage in a burst of confetti and flashing lights, announcing the start of the tournament. She’s really cute, with bright pink hair, a puffy skirt, and a melodious voice that’s definitely not as high as she’s making it go.

“Hey everyone! I’m Aria, your host for this evening! Are you ready to Gunpla Battle?!” she asks the crowd, smiling widely. “Because we’re about to get started! Everyone strap yourselves in because we’ve got some epic match-ups this evening that you won’t want to miss!”

Yuuto lifts an eyebrow, staring at the black tables shaped like hexagons, and wondering how the plastic models Yuugo’s always diligently building, filing down, and painting, could possibly look epic in motion. How was that even scientifically possible?

“Our first match-up for the day is Kurosaki Shun versus Sakaki Yuugo! This one’s gonna be a doozy, since both were in last year’s world league top eight!”

 _Top eight?_ Yuuto doesn’t remember anything about Yuugo actually being good for anything other than their mother’s computer issues. _Sure. Okay._

Smoke blasts from two entrances on either side of the stadium and the contestants walk in, close-ups of them appearing on screens that lit up around the stadium. Yuuto forces himself to clap somewhat enthusiastically for his little brother. But then his eyes land on his opponent, Kurosaki Shun.

If Aria was cute, then Kurosaki was drop dead gorgeous.

“Fuck,” Yuuto breathes, thanking god that the stadium’s cheers are too loud for anyone to notice, loud enough to drown out the way his heart speeds up. He didn’t know hot people played this nerdy game.

The computer takes over the show, speaking over the cheers of the crowd as the tables light up in a shimmer of blue light.

“ _Players, set your GP base. Plavsky particles dispersing. Field One: Space. Please set your Gunpla._ ”

“Sakaki Yuugo, let’s go!”

“Kurosaki Shun, taking off.”

What. The actual. Fuck. Even his voice was hot — though Yuuto barely had time to dwell on the deep tone as all of his questions about Gunpla Battle were answered by an enthusiastic Aria.

“What you’re seeing right now is the new and improved Plavsky Particle System developed by the PPSE! Plavsky particles allow the Gunpla to move in this space, and even replicate the lasers and environment damage! But be careful, because if your Gunpla gets damaged in this space, it gets damaged for real!”

Yuuto’s absolutely entranced. The plastic models fly around the space created on the tables as if they’re real, living, and breathing, and when Yuugo fires his lasers there are _actual lasers_. Both players are dead serious and concentrated in the blue virtual pods that light up around them and he watches as Kurosaki and Yuugo manoeuvre their Gunpla as if they’re actually in the cockpit of a Gundam.

“Hey Shun,” Yuugo says over the speakers. “We never got to battle last year, did we?”

“That’s because you lost,” Kurosaki deadpans.

“Hey! You did too!” Yuugo whines and Yuuto feels momentarily embarrassed that the entire stadium can hear his annoying voice.

“True, but my quarterfinal was at least close,” Kurosaki adds, driving his thrusters forward as he speeds along the desert plain, blowing up sandstorms behind him as his Gunpla jumps up to clash with Yuugo’s.

“Hey, I was pitted against the Meijin, everyone knows the odds were against me--”

“Excuses,” Kurosaki interrupts and Yuuto wants to laugh, but he’s too caught up in the flurry of battle, the attack and block pattern that has their Gunpla darting around the virtual sky like bolts of lightning.

Yuuto can’t imagine how they’re keeping up a conversation with the way their entire bodies are put into moving their Gunpla. It looks exhausting.

“RG System! Activate!”

Yuugo’s Gunpla glows in pulses that grow brighter and brighter until the inside shimmers with some kind of imminent power that, from the victory-hungry gleam in Yuugo’s eyes, Yuuto can tell is about to be unleashed.

“Get ready, Kurosaki, you haven’t seen the full extent of my Neo Strike Freedom!”

Yuuto can’t believe how lame that name is, but the spectators go wild for it and he’s almost, slightly, just a sliver, proud of his younger brother.

~

“I can’t believe you lost,” Yuuto complains, busting into the VIP waiting area where the rest of the contestants are waiting their turn to battle.

“Yuuto!” Yuugo’s face is streaked with tears and he throws his arms around Yuuto, desperately clinging to him in his grief. “Shun’s never gonna let me forget this.”

Yuuto is extremely jealous that they’re on a first name basis, but he tries to reconfigure his priorities because Yuugo is crying on his favourite t-shirt and that needs to stop.

“Oh my god, stop crying,” Yuuto says, shoving some of his unused napkins at Yuugo’s face. “How’s your Gunpla? It looked pretty beat-up--”

Yuugo’s eyes shine, but Yuuto’s not sure if it’s with tears anymore. “You do care!! You do care about Gunpla! I knew it was a good idea to drag you along--”

“Because Yuuya fell asleep last time and Yuuri catcalls, I know, I know, please save your praise for the ride home, you’re so fucking embarrassing,” Yuuto says as Yuugo clings to him, and he throws his brother into the nearest comfy chair.

Yuugo bounces. “So what’d you think? Gunpla’s pretty cool, huh?”

Yuuto folds his arms over his chest. “Sure, sure--”

“Come _on_ , Yuuto! I know that look, you thought it was _AWESOME,_ right??”

“No, I thought it wa--”

“Yuugo, who are you harassing now?” A familiar deep voice interrupts him and Yuuto freezes.

“Hey Shun!” Yuugo says brightly, waving with his entire arm. “It’s only my lame brother, he won’t admit our battle was way cool. But enough about this loser You know, I’ll get my revenge in the open tournament, right?” He jumps up and passes Yuuto, who feels as if he’s been utterly betrayed.

“Sure you will,” Shun says. “Ruri’s already working on our new Gunpla, you should see it.”

“Can’t wait! Bet it’s purple again, right?”

“Of course. So, where’s Rin?”

Yuugo hesitates and Yuuto almost feels bad for him. He’d seen the argument, the one that had Rin storming out of the garage lab as Yuuto played League on Yuugo’s latest gaming computer. She was moving, out of town, out of their lives, and the two inseparable teenagers did not take it well in the slightest.

“Um, about Rin… she decided to enter the East Tokyo block,” Yuugo says quietly. “By herself.”

“Oh? I thought you guys were gonna enter the open tournament together?”

“Plans change, I guess,” Yuugo says with a nervous laugh, and Yuuto can’t take any more of that pathetic look on his face.

“Hey Yuugo,” he says, bashing him over the head. “Aren’t you gonna introduce me properly to your friend?”

(Of course, some ulterior motives never hurt anyone.)

Yuugo’s on the ground nursing his head, tears streaking down his face as he whines about Yuuto being the worst, but the two ignore him.

“Oh, yeah, you’re the last of his brother’s aren’t you?” Shun says, sticking his hand out.

Yuuto shakes it. “The oldest, so actually I’m the first. Yuuto.”

“Kurosaki Shun. So, you didn’t fall asleep then?”

“Nope.”

“And you didn’t catcall?”

“None of that either.”

“Enjoy yourself?”

Yuuto feels himself crack under gorgeous golden eyes and he really can’t pretend anymore. “It was amazing.”

“Do you play Gunpla too?”

Yuugo is about to open his big mouth, but Yuuto kicks him back to the floor. “Of course! I’ve just never been in a tournament before. I’m not that good…”

_Yes, act shy, act coy, maybe he’ll teach you to play, maybe he’ll want to see you again, maybe you can tell him you’re a fan--_

“You build your own?”

“Rin taught me, yeah.”

Yuugo’s glaring daggers into his back, but Yuuto doesn’t care. It’s not like Rin’s even here to correct this information anyway.

“Got pictures?”

“No, just got a new phone so nothing.” It's a lie, and he's glad his cracked screen and tacky phone charms are hidden in his pocket.

Kurosaki watches him and Yuuto tries not to sweat. “Ah, fair enough,” he finally says. “Hey, you should turn up for some local friendlies. Just ask Yuugo, I’m sure he’d love to drag someone along.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun!”

Kurosaki smiles. Yuuto melts. “Yeah, they’re pretty fun. Anyway, see you around.”

“JUST WAIT TILL NEXT TIME, KUROSAKI,” Yuugo yells as the taller boy turns and walks away. “I’LL BEAT YOU FOR SURE.”

Yuuto really needs to disown Yuugo.

 


End file.
